vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley is introduced in Season Four. She is described as gorgeous and wildly sexy, but tough as nails and also very protective. She is a werewolf and she is responsible for helping Tyler break his sire bond. Hayley is a friend of Tyler's who helped him break his sire bond. She didn't know he was still alive or wealthy, though, and only found out recently that Klaus hadn't killed Tyler. (One of Klaus's hybrids told Hayley he was going to meet up with someone named Tyler) So, she shows up at the Lockwood Mansion. She teams up with Professor Shane,who promised her that he will give her information about her biological parents, if she help other hybrids to break sire bond. Early life Hayley was adopted so she doesn't know who she got the werewolf gene from. She triggerd her werewolf gene when she was drunk on a boat trip and killed someone. When she transformed the first time she tore apart her living room, resulting in her adoptive parents learning she is a werewolf and throwing her out of the house and then she met other werewolves after that happened. Season Four Hayley appears at Tyler's house when she heard from one of Klaus's hybrids, who was from an old pack she was with, talk about protecting someone with his name. While they talk, it was mentioned that Hayley was the one who helped Tyler break his sire bond with Klaus. Though he never told her his real identity, going as far as saying he lived in Florida in a trailer park, they still seemed close. When Caroline shows up and Tyler goes to talk to her, Hayley meets Klaus who tells her Tyler has never mentioned her. Meanwhile, Klaus overhears a conversation between Tyler and Caroline, and understands why she was kept a secret. When Tyler comes back, he finds Hayley gone and Klaus instead telling him she left. Klaus then speculates Tyler and Hayley may have hooked up, although that hasn't been confirmed. A few days later, Hayley eavesdrops on the conversation with Tyler and Dean in the hallway where Caroline appears ahead of her in the hall way and they meet. Hayley tells Caroline she's been staying with Tyler since she needs a place to stay, and he's her bud. Caroline states he's never mentioned her before, Hayley tells Caroline she doesn't do teen drama and to take it up with Tyler. She excuses herself and goes to Tyler and Dean discussing that Dean shouldn't do what Klaus says, since Connor can easily kill him. After Dean's death, Tyler comforts Hayley but Caroline intervenes wanting to know the truth, Hayley she's she'll leave them and Caroline tells her its big of her to do. Tyler reveals that he and Hayley plan on having the other hybrids break there sire bonds to Klaus. After Dean's death, Tyler goes downstairs to find her, Chris, and other hybrids drinking in honor of his death. After faking that Caroline and Tyler broke up in front of Klaus, he leaves with the hybrids so they can be alone, Hayley, Tyler and Caroline smile at Klaus's departed seeing that Tyler and Caroline were faking their break up, Caroline thanks Hayley for warning her about Klaus being in the house before she got there. Hayley watches Tyler and Caroline kiss, but looks away. Tyler tells Stefan about Hayley, and that she helped him and Chris break their sire bonds, and plan on freeing all the hybrids from the sire to Klaus. That night, when Chris is about to leave Klaus appears furious he let Elena out of his sight. Tyler covers for him saying he distracted him, but Hayley says she let Elena out and stands up to Klaus. Klaus lets Chris go but Jeremy and Stefan come to stake Chris, Hayley watches in horror as Jeremy kills him. After Chris's death, Hayley is passed out on Tyler's couch from drinking and honoring Chris's death. After Caroline and Tyler talk she's awakened by Tyler throwing a bottle across the room. A few days later, Hayley is seen in a barn helping Kimberley break her sire bond. Tyler tells her Caroline got them another day, but she's going to Miss Mystic Falls with Klaus, Hayley offers them to go. Which he agrees but tells her to wear a dress. Caroline and Klaus see Hayley and Tyler arrive which Caroline looked a bit jealous. Hayley makes fun of the girls by imitating whoever is the winner. Later Damon and Tyler see her and Shane talking, Damon wonders how he knows her but Tyler assures him she doesn't. Tyler later sits with Hayley, she asks if he got the wolf gene from his mom, he tells her it was from his dad and he asks if she knows Atticus, but she says she doesn't. When Tyler asked Hayley who she got the wolf gene from she tells him she doesn't know which parent she got it from and that she accidentally killed someone in a boating accident, she says she was drunk but was positive she wasn't. Later that night Tyler tells her Kimberley broke her bond, Hayley tells Atticus they got another one free and that she doesn't want Tyler to have anything to do with what's gonna go down. Kimberley interferes and frees Adrian before he breaks his sire bond. Since Atticus needs a full set of 12 hybrids, Hayley eggs Tyler to be the Alpha and just tell Adrian to get on with it. Kim does not like it, so she kidnaps and torture Caroline. When Tyler rescues Caroline, he makes all the Hybrids submit to him. Adrian breaks his sire bond, and Hayley can report to Shane they completed the set. In return Shane gives her the pen drive with information about her parents, he informs her that they are dead, but tells her that she can see them again. He also tells her it's far from over and that they are just the beginning. During the Winter Wonderland Foundation, Hayley tells Tyler she knows a witch who will use a spell to desiccate Klaus. But when Caroline tries to interfered not letting Tyler stop his heart in order to desiccate Klaus, she offers to have them use Rebekah's body. Hayley texts Shane telling him the plans being interfered, and he tells her to fix it. Hayley then snaps Caroline's neck, and tells Klaus about Tyler's plan. While Klaus is killing Tyler's pack, Hayley explains to Tyler she made a deal with someone who can help her find her real family and that she had no other choice but use the 12 hybrids for the sacrifice. She tells Tyler if he runs now he may get out alive from Klaus's rampage. It is unknown of where she is now. Personality Hayley is tough as nails and also very protective. Her character is seen as a bit of a tomboy and can be a bit provocative. As she is not the overly feminine type, she tries to keep up with the boys and is pretty ballsy. Hayley is impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, what can make her get into trouble. She is a good liar. If there is something Hayley wants, such as information about her biological parents, she is willing to do anything to get what she wants even if it means she has to suffer the consequences of her actions. Hayley is also very sneaky. Physical Appearance Hayley is a beautiful female werewolf with olive tanned skin, h azel green eyes, dark brown hair. She is quite tall with an athletic figure. She is described as being "wildly sexy" and "gorgeous". But tough as nails and also very protective. She dresses different from the other girls being a tomboy. Her wolf form has not been seen yet. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are much stronger than any Human. They are not as strong as a Vampire whilst in Human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than Vampires. Rose, a 560 year old Vampire was knocked down and overpowered by the fully transformed Werewolf, Jules. Another case was when Damon Salvatore, a 171 year old Vampire could barely hold off the transforming Werewolf Tyler Lockwood. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are much faster than any Human and some Vampires. Werewolves can use this ability in Human and Wolf form. *'Anger' - When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increases all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. *'Heightened Senses' - Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. *'Durability' - Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a Werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Vampires but not to an Original. *'Full Moon' - Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Shape-shifting' - Werewolves turn into wolves under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - If the head of a werewolf is dismembered, it results in death. *'Heart Extraction' - If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Device' - Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Broken Neck' - By breaking a werewolves neck, it results in instant death. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. Appearances Season 4 *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''American Gothic'' *''4x19'' *''The Originals (Episode)'' Name * Hayley is a given name and a surname of Old English origin that means "from the hay meadow", although it has been suggested that it is from the Old Norse word "haela" meaning "hero". * Hayley is a surname derived from the name of an English town meaning "Hay Clearing". Popularized by the Actress Hayley Mills. Relationships Tyler Lockwood *Tyler and Hayley (Ex-friends) Niklaus Mikaelson *Klaus and Hayley (Enemies) Atticus Shane *Shane has information Hayley needs about her biological parents. Caroline Forbes *Caroline and Hayley (Enemies) Quotes Season Four Hayley: (To Tyler) "So this is where you've been hiding huh?" Tyler: (To Hayley) "Hayley?" Hayley: (To Tyler) "Hey, Lockwolf!" Hayley: (To Tyler) "Ass. I thought Klaus killed you?" Tyler: (To Hayley) "I should have called." Hayley: (To Tyler)'' "From your trailer park in Florida? Liar! You're totally loaded!"'' Hayley: (To Tyler) "I know, one of his hybrids was with a pack I ran with. He called me and told me he was going to protect some guy named Tyler and I thought... What are the chances?" Hayley: (To Tyler) "Well, the least you can do is pour me some fancy rich people scotch?" Klaus: (To Hayley)'' "You're a new face."'' Hayley: (To Klaus) "And I take it from your accent you're an old one. Klaus?" Klaus: (To Hayley)"My reputation precedes me. Hopefully not all bad?" Hayley: (To Klaus) "A little bad, mostly repulsive." - The Rager ---- Caroline: (To Hayley) "Who are you?" Hayley: (To Caroline) "Who the hell are you?" Caroline: (To Hayley) "Caroline." Hayley: (To Caroline) "Ahh! You're Tyler's girl. Told me about you. I'm Hayley." Caroline: (To Hayley) "Well! Hayley, that's pretty crazy cause I haven't heard a thing about you." Hayley: (To Caroline) "I've been staying here few days." Caroline: (To Hayley) "Excuse me?" Hayley: (To Caroline) "I needed a place to crash and Ty's a buddy. He was kind enough to offer." Caroline: (To Hayley) "I know all the Ty's buddies and I haven't heard about you. So how about we cut the crap?" Hayley: (To Caroline) "Yeah, I don't do teen drama. Take it up with Ty. Excuse me." Hayley: (To Dean) "You don't need to do this." Hayley: (To Dean) "It's too dangerous. That maniac had already killed Nate." Hayley: (To Tyler) "That's it? You just back down?" Tyler: (To Hayley) "I'm so sorry." Hayley: (To Tyler) "I can't believe Dean is gone. We could have saved him." - The Killer ---- Hayley: (To Tyler) "Don't be mad, we're celebrating our fallen hybrid friend." Hayley: (To Klaus) "Well! Maybe if you had let Dean use force on Connor instead of sending him on a suicide mission." Klaus: (To Hayley) "Maybe you should mind your business, wolf girl." Caroline: (To Hayley) "You think he bought it?" Hayley: (To Caroline) "Hell! I bought it." Hayley: (To Klaus) "No one has to die." Klaus: (To Hayley) "Did I not say mind your business?" Hayley: (To Klaus) "Tyler is covering for me. I am the one who let her go." Tyler: (To Hayley) "Hayley!" Hayley: (To Tyler) "No." Hayley: (To Klaus) "You want someone dead. Go ahead. Kill me. I'd rather die anyway than end up as one of your sired little bitches." Klaus: (To Hayley) "Don't tempt me, little wolf." - We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes ---- Hayley: (To Kimberley) "Strain. Just let it out. We are in an abandoned farm. No one can hear you for miles." Kimberley: (To Hayley) "Easy for you to say, wolf girl. You've never turned 20 times in a row." Hayley: (To Kimberley) "No. But I've watched bunch of your Hybrid friends go through it." Kimberley: (To Hayley) "Why is it have to be like this? ... Why break every bone over and over?" Hayley: (To Kimberley) "That's what the sire bond is. You are grateful to Klaus. Because he released you from the pain of having to turn every full moon. So you are going to keep turning until it doesn't hurt and you have to nothing to be grateful for." Kimberley: (To Hayley) "What's in all this for you?" Hayley: (To Kimberley) "I didn't hear your bones cracking." Tyler: (To Hayley) "Caroline bought us another day. Klaus wants to go with her to Miss Mystic Falls tomorrow." Hayley: (To Tyler) "So...Does that mean we are going?" Tyler: (To Hayley) "Watching Klaus falling over Caroline inside some lame ass pageant? No thanks." Hayley: (To Tyler) "Oh! Come on... We need to hide what's going on here by pretending that I was one who broke you two up. And besides, isn't that at your house?" Hayley: (To Herself) "I can't believe that I've won. I just want to thank the judges for seeing pass the fact that I'm a raging bitch." Tyler: (To Hayley) "You don't want to do that. Those girls will cut you. They have nails." Hayley: (To Tyler) "I have claws." Hayley: (To Tyler) "Your mom parties harder than you do. Does she have the gene?" Tyler: (To Hayley) "Dad." Tyler: (To Hayley) "What about your parents?" Hayley: (To Tyler) "Never met them. My adopted parents found out about my wolf gene when I did. The night that I turned in tore apart their living room, they promptly kicked me out." Tyler: (To Hayley) "You never told me how it triggered." Hayley: (To Tyler) "You mean who I killed... Buddy accident. We were drunk and I thought I wasn't." Tyler: (To Hayley) "So what's with you chatting up with these old timers huh? My mom.. That professor guy..." Hayley: (To Tyler) "That professor guy is like 30 and he is hot and smart...hahaha..." Tyler: (To Hayley) "You know of him for something?" Hayley: (To Tyler) "No.. I just met him. Why?" Tyler: (To Hayley) "No reason." Hayley: (To Shane) "We got another one." Shane: (To Hayley) "Good. We are almost ready." Hayley: (To Shane) "I wanna leave Tyler out of this one when all goes down." Shane: (To Hayley) "We'll talk when you've broken the last one."''' - My Brother's Keeper Gallery TVD tonkin 640.jpg Hayley4x03.PNG TVD4x05-2.jpg TVD4x05-1.jpg Tumblr mchehxJPTk1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mchdrx3VbF1qb7hjso3 500.gif Tumblr mchdz91eoz1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mci0fhydeH1qf70kco1 400.gif Tvd403hayley.jpg Hayley403(2).jpg Tumblr mchk6v1DBN1qhstq6o4 500.gif Tumblr mchhh3qyfI1qaa163o1 250.gif Tumblr mchhgcJha71reow7po2 250.gif Tumblr mchhgcJha71reow7po1 250.gif Killer4x03Hayley(5).PNG Killer4x03Hayley(4).PNG Killer4x03Hayley(3).PNG Killer4x05Hayley(2).PNG Hayley&Tyler4x05.PNG Killer4x05Hayley.PNG Dangerous.gif DontDoTeenDrama.gif Don't mess with me.gif I'll Let You Two Talk.gif Hayley4x05(4).gif Hayley4x05(3).gif Hayley4x05(2).gif Hayley4x05.gif Hayley4x06(12).PNG Hayley4x06(11).PNG Hayley4x06(10).PNG Hayley4x06(9).PNG Hayley4x06(8).PNG Hayley4x06(7).PNG Hayley4x06(6).PNG Hayley4x06(5).PNG Hayley4x06(4).PNG Hayley4x06(3).PNG Hayley4x06(1).PNG Hayley4x06.PNG Tumblr mdlzoxFFMe1qfxohdo1 500.gif Tumblr mdlzoxFFMe1qfxohdo2 500.gif Tumblr mdm0jcYbQV1r5bhv2o1 500.jpg Tumblr mea7xloq6p1qeysf2o2 500.gif Tumblr mea7xloq6p1qeysf2o1 500.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o6 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o5 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o4 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o3 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o2 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o1 250.gif Tumblr mea7w8iL4a1qen0vlo1 500.png Tumblr mdubsuzSnJ1ql6ewao1 250.gif Tumblr mdtw17PsKU1rfz7upo2 250.gif Tumblr mdtw17PsKU1rfz7upo1 250.gif Tumblr meagaqrdxJ1qhstq6o1 500.gif Tumblr meagaqrdxJ1qhstq6o2 500.gif Tumblr meagaqrdxJ1qhstq6o3 500.gif Tumblr meax1z0c0R1rdxxaho6 250.gif Tumblr meax1z0c0R1rdxxaho5 250.gif Tumblr meax1z0c0R1rdxxaho4 250.gif tumblr_meba9xy95g1qip7vjo1_250.gif tumblr_meba9xy95g1qip7vjo2_250.gif Hayley and Faye smirk.PNG Hayley4x07.PNG Hayley and Shane.PNG Tumblr meexfrMPJ51r9ellko1 1280.png Tumblr meexfrMPJ51r9ellko2 1280.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko1 400.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko2 400.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko3 400.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko4 400.png Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo3 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo4 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo5 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo6 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo7 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo9 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo4 1280.png Tumblr mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo6 1280.png Tumblr mdxudtuCgi1rj0e11o1 500.png 408-0008.jpg 408-0026.jpg 408-0025.jpg 408-0053.jpg tumblr_mf2vnaQhZz1qd7fc3o6_r1_250.gif Snap.jpg 409 - 126.jpg 409 - 143.jpg 409 - 172.jpg|link=I just totally betrayed you and all the hybrids just because I miss my mommy and daddy! Sources *Phoebe joins TVD *Interview with Phoebe Tonkin on The Vampire Diaries Trivia *Phoebe Tonkin has held various roles of supernatural beings in recent times: as a Mermaid (Cleo Sertori in H2O: Just Add Water) on Nick, Witch (Faye Chamberlain in The Secret Circle) on The CW, and now a Werewolf (Hayley in The Vampire Diaries). *Back in 2006, Phoebe Tonkin and Claire Holt, who plays Rebekah, were in a series called H20 which was a program on Nick and are best friends in real life. *Hayley is the first character who refers to Niklaus as an Old One, a reference to the books. *So far, Hayley meet most of the main characters except Bonnie and Matt. *Since Hayley's a tomboy and never grew up with a lot of girls, when she attends Miss Mystic Falls with Tyler she thinks it's hilarious that girls are fighting over a tiara and finds it ridiculous. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/vampire-diaries-phoebe-tonkin-hayley-382951 *Hayley was Tyler's date to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. *Hayley helped Tyler as well as Chris, Kimberley and probably plenty of other hybrids to break the sire bond to Klaus. *In the books, Shay is the only female werewolf and female Original Werewolf in all novels. Possibly, Hayley's character was based off Shay. *Hayley made a deal with Shane. This is the reason 12 unsired hybrids were killed by Klaus in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Hayley's deal was for information about her parents. Shane told her they are dead, but there is a possibility that she might still meet them - implying that they might come back from the dead. *We won't be seeing her for a while, but she probably returns later in the season.http://tvline.com/2012/12/13/vampire-diaries-season-4-recap-klaus-kills-carol/ *She will appear in the backdoor-pilot (4x20) and would be a regular cast member on the spin-off, if it gets picked up for the 2013-2014 television season. See also fr:Hayley de:Hayley Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Out of Town Category:Guest Characters